Fantastic Four Vol 3 29
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Black Eagle Villains: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** Items: * * Anti-Gravity Disk Vehicles: * | Solicit = Introducing the all-new Frightful Four! The Wizard, the Trapster, the Punisher (no, not Frank Castle... another one) and a surprise addition from our heroes' past make a daring gamble for power. But what the villains encounter instead is the Fantastic Four... but not quite the one they remember! Plus: The Invisible Woman's life is shattered! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed has been trapped in Doctor Doom's armor since . The reason for Reed's increasingly "Doom-like" behavior is due to the fact that Doom's armor is reprogramming his personality as later revealed in * Reed remarks on the situation between Johnny and Namorita. The pair started dating in . * Sue mentions how she has to answer to the authorities as to what the "disappearances" of Reed and Franklin Richards. In the Fantastic Four sent Franklin away to be safe just prior to their battle against Doctor Doom in the . It is later revealed in that Franklin has been hidden in Otherworld. * Johnny calls the new video game created by Wyatt a "CD-Rom" the technological terminology used and seen here should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * This story mentions how the Keewazi worship Tomazooma and are rich in oil, all facts first revealed in . * The Punisher cyborg was last seen in , it was seemingly destroyed in a battle between Galactus and the In-Betweener. Presumably, the Wizard recovered it after this and repaired it. * Sharon's anger at the Fantastic Four and their alliance with "Doctor Doom" has some long standing history. Some facts: ** Sharon was once a fill in member of the Fantastic Four during a period in which Reed and Sue were taking a leave of absence from the team. Sharon joined the Fantastic Four in . She was later mutated into a She-Thing in and began a relationship with the Thing in . ** When the Thing was reverted back to human form in , the change in dynamic had a steady impact on their relationship. Later in , while Ben intentionally mutated himself back into the Thing, Sharon secretly sought out the aid of Doctor Doom to cure herself. ** Part of the deal was that Sharon spy on the Fantastic Four a fact that was exposed in , but Sharon betrayed Doom for her comrades. In retaliation Doom caused her to begin an unstable and constant mutation in she later went on a rampage until she was defeated and put in stasis until she could be cured the . ** Late the Frightful Four feed her from captivity and recruited her into their ranks in . * Wynona Wingfoot refers to a Keewazi man named Black Eagle as her "father". As the sister of Wyatt Wingfoot this is at odds previous statements, particularly , that state that Wyatt's father is named Will. Furthermore states that Will Wingfoot is deceased. This does not rule out the possibility that Wynona could have a different biological father from Wyatt as she is much younger than he is. At this time there has yet to be clarification. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}